


我想吃你 番外

by halfcloud



Category: pingpong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud





	我想吃你 番外

爱这种事，做了一次就会有第二次。  
小狼狗成功吃掉哥哥之后，时不时地就缠着哥哥要肉吃。  
马龙虽然腰累了点，可他特别享受小狼狗热切的爱意。  
这两天张继科变得有点奇怪。  
狗爪不随便乱摸了，在家也不随时随地抱着啃了。  
前两天甚至主动提出要睡沙发。  
看着张继科摸着鼻子不敢看他的样子，马龙觉得心里特别不是滋味。

已经是高三下半学期，班里学习的氛围浓郁到了极致。  
张继科学习好，很多人都来问他题。  
特别是隔壁理科班转来没几天的一个短发女生，天天跑来文科班问张继科语文题。  
两个人有说有笑，看上去多好的一出校园恋爱故事。  
自己毕竟老了，比他大上十岁也就罢了，还是个男老师。  
那个女生怎么看也比自己合适多了。  
哦，行吧。  
马龙面无表情地离开了教室。

男人嘛，吃过就腻，很正常的。  
更何况他还小，没个定性，很正常。  
再说了自己都28了，老牛吃了把18岁的嫩草，也不算亏了。  
腻了就腻了，分了就分了，自己总不该耽误张继科本该完美的人生。  
马龙坐在空无一人的办公室给自己做心理疏导。  
短信提示音吓了马龙一跳。  
“龙，不用等我放学，我今天晚上回家。”  
马龙摔了手机。

没人给做饭，没人给倒水，没人随时随地地亲吻。  
家里空的让马龙难受。  
原来被爱习惯了再失去是这种感觉。  
他没有家了。马龙难过地想。  
马龙想起来张继科和他说过，他这么宠着他，为了让别人都照顾不好他，这样马龙就永远不会离开他了。  
那时候朝气薄发的男孩儿笑着，桃花眼里一笔一划地认真写着对他的爱慕。  
马龙裹紧了被子，可是还是冷的发抖。  
他好想张继科。

家门开了。  
“媳妇，我回来了，你是不是没好好吃饭？媳……媳妇？”张继科把在家做好的菜扔到桌子上，一把推开卧室的门，“龙，你怎么了？你怎么哭了？”  
马龙也不知道自己竟然哭了。  
张继科搞什么啊，明明都腻了。  
不要再给我温暖了，让我离开你也能像个人一样好好地活，不好吗。  
小狼狗一把抱住哥哥，把哥哥搂进自己怀里，“龙你哭什么啊？哪个混蛋欺负你了？让我收拾他去！哥哥你别哭了，你哭的我想砍自己啊哥哥。”  
马龙在张继科的怀里哭的喘不上气。他太贪恋张继科怀里的那点温暖。一想到张继科以后都不是他的了，他就被悲伤淹没到窒息的地步。  
那让我再拥有他一次吧。  
马龙在张继科的怀里脱掉了自己的上衣，然后把小狼狗的狗爪放到了自己的胸口，带着哭腔央求，“继科儿，你摸摸我，我想要你。”  
张继科愣住了。  
他从来没见过这样的马龙。  
这么主动，这么诱人。  
马龙还以为他是不愿意，撇了撇嘴，扒掉了张继科的裤子。  
小狼狗的东西沉甸甸的，马龙撸了两把，“继科儿，和哥哥做吧，哥哥想要你。”  
然后把小狼狗的东西整根吞了进去。  
虽然张继科不明白马龙是怎么了，但是他的下体依然为马龙硬到爆炸。  
马龙一边给小狼狗口，一边观察着他的表情。  
他还小。脸上的青涩还没褪尽，下巴上有一点点青色的胡茬，轮廓很硬朗。  
他眯着眼睛，发出属于年轻雄性的低喘。  
他的鼻梁上凝集了一滴汗珠，流到鼻尖上，最后自由落体到马龙的脸颊。  
马龙吐出张继科的东西，盯着张继科的眼睛舔掉了那滴汗水。  
张继科一把扑到了马龙。  
他一边亲一边问，“哥哥你怎么了啊，到底怎么了，你告诉我吧。”  
都不叫媳妇了。  
马龙的眼睛里又蓄满了泪。  
小狼狗见状赶紧亲吻哥哥的眼睛，“不哭，乖，告诉我吧，龙？”  
马龙强行调整自己的情绪，假装不在乎地拍了一把张继科的脸，“分都要分了，这么多废话干嘛，最后一次了，干脆点。”马龙咬了咬嘴唇，“我自己清理过了。”  
张继科僵住半天才回过神，“马龙，你要和我分手？”  
得，这次连哥哥都不叫了。  
马龙撇嘴。  
“那你都不喜欢我了，耗着也没意思，你说不出来，那让我做这个恶人，你有什么可委屈的？你和那个理科班的女生天天眉来眼去，不给人家个名分吗？你怎么还委屈了呢？”马龙噼里啪啦地掉眼泪，“赶紧的，打个分手炮咱俩就一拍两散，你高考考个离我远远的地方，唔……”  
张继科用吻堵住了马龙别扭又口是心非的嘴。  
马龙被张继科亲的喘不上气来。  
亲完了，张继科喘着，笑着问他怀里别扭的人，“龙，你吃醋啦？”  
马龙红着脸不理他。  
“媳妇，你是不是吃醋啦？”  
“哥哥，我冤枉啊，我从头到尾就你一个媳妇，没别人了啊。”  
“我是不喜欢你了，我爱你，我爱死你了，我爱你爱的发疯啊媳妇。”  
“那个女生是我表姐，刚从外地转学过来高考，真是我姐，不信下次让你公公婆婆跟你说？”  
“昂……滚蛋……”  
马龙被张继科的九浅一深折磨的发疯。  
“你刚刚说要和我分手我都快死了哥哥，你还爱我吗哥哥。”  
张继科的语气委屈巴巴的，下半身却直捣马龙最敏感的部位。  
“那你……为什么……和我……分床睡？继科儿轻点……哥哥要被你艹死了……”  
“和哥哥睡一张床我就想日哥哥，我这不是心疼你的腰吗……看来以后不用心疼了……”  
张继科加快了速度，肉体相撞的声音飘荡在空气里。  
“不用…不用心疼哥哥，哥哥都是你的……哥哥要你……给我吧继科儿，射给我，都给我……老公……我要到了……”  
小狼狗顶着哥哥的前列腺射了出来。  
马龙的前面一抖一抖的，都喷射到了张继科的小腹上。  
马龙狠狠的咬了一口张继科的胸口，小狼狗疼的嗷嗷叫，  
“媳妇你谋杀亲夫啊！”  
马龙哼了一声，“给你留个记号，不然谁知道你是不是我的。”  
后来张继科在那个位置纹了个纹身。  
UNBREAKABLE.  
张继科，马龙，UNBREAKABLE。


End file.
